


The Taste of You

by EverythingIsNightvale



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Binary Byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingIsNightvale/pseuds/EverythingIsNightvale
Summary: Ferdinand is taken by Those Who Slither in the Dark and when he returns he's not the same. Hubert takes it upon himself to figure out what's wrong. But why does Ferdinand make the idea of feeling like prey so...appealing?
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	The Taste of You

The whole monastery was worried about Flayn. It made sense, of course. She seemed so young, although no one knew exactly how old she was, and so naive. She was gone without a trace. It wasn’t like her. So yes. They were worried. The Black Eagles however, were worried about Ferdinand. He had vanished right alongside her and yet the church had not sent out a search party for him. Seteth even had the nerve to suggest Ferdinand had something to do with his sister’s disappearance. The professor had thankfully shot that down before Caspar’s offended protest got him in any trouble. Edlegard had graciously called in members of the Imperial Guard to aid in the search Gerdinan’s father hadn’t bothered to send anyone to their aid.

The longer he was gone, the deeper the pit in Hubert’s stomach became. This hadn’t been part of the plan, but Those Who Slithered in the Dark rarely ever told them their whole plan. Security at the monastery was too high for Hubert to seek anyone out and find out. For now he was forced to endure the silence left behind but the absence of Ferdinand.

-

Gerdinand was beginning to get used to pain. That thought saddened him. He wasn’t sure how long he had been in this place. There were no windows. Day and night had faded into one. It didn’t matter, for he was barely conscious most of the time. Whatever those people were doing to him left him more tired than he could describe. 

It had been late. Ferdinand had just finished putting his horse away when he saw Flayn. He couldn’t, in good conscience, allow a young lady to walk alone at night. He had offered to walk with her. They were having a pleasant conversation about fish when everything went black.  
Ferdinand hadn’t seen Flayn down here. He hoped that she was okay. That she had gotten away. Maybe she would bring help.

Maybe.

Maybe not.

Help wasn’t coming. He was going to die here. He found himself looking forward to this death. They had stopped feeding him, but he didn’t miss it. He had no desire for food. The pain had mostly stopped by now as well, replaced by constant exhaustion.

He could hear something happening beyond the door. Something familiar, like battle. HE forced himself to stand, legs weak for lack of use. He took a step forward and flinched when light suddenly flooded the room.

-

They had found Flayn. Edelgard was carrying her off to safety. They had found Flayn, but not Ferdinand. So when the professor urged them onward, they followed without hesitation.

Having an excuse to hurt these people was satisfying to say the least. If confronted later he would tell them he couldn’t avoid a fight without raising suspicion. Lady Edelgard will understand.

His spell hit true, sending the other clattering to the ground. Hubert bent forward over the body, plucking a key from the other’s belt and slipped it into his pocket, ready to try it on any doors he came across. It took nearly thirty more minutes of fighting until he found a door so hidden away he thought it to be a closet. The key caused the lock to open with a click and he quickly pushed the door open, no time to waste as the others continued to battle. Torch light from the halls spilled into the room, reflected by a flash of hair the color of a sunset. Hair Hubert knew well.

“Ferdinand?” He questioned. He knew he should be suspicious. He knew what they were capable of. He had passed Monica on the way down. Yet, relief still crept into his voice. 

“Hubert?” The other replied. His voice was painfully soft, too dry to force anymore words out. Tears spilled down his cheeks as he stepped towards him.

Ferdinand could hear the professor giving orders and Caspar’s ridiculous war cires. They were here. That had come for him, and with that he collapsed in Hubert’s arms.

-

Ferdinand was alive. Hubert was sure this was him. Unfortunately Hubert wasn’t exactly primed for heavy lifting. He had barely caught Ferdinand on his way down and he knew he could not carry him far. He dragged Ferdinand the best he could until they were both out of the room.

“Professor!” He called out when he saw them. Hubert still didn’t trust the professor, but he knew the other well enough to know they wouldn’t refuse to help him, or at the very least refuse to help Ferdinand. They rushed over to take Ferdinand, lifting him with such ease that Hubert felt envious.

“The Death Knight is here. Go help the others,” the professor said. Hubert nodded despite wanting to protest.

Thankfully the fight drew to a close shortly after Ferdinand’s recovery. The Flame Emperor showing up perfectly in time to call the death knight away.

Hubert exhaled, allowing himself a moment of relief before rushing off to the infirmary.

-

Ferdiand woke up in a bed, which was a nice chance, but put him on edge until he remembered what had happened. Hubert had come. Finally he had been saved.

A month. He had been missing for an entire month. 

“Is Flayn okay?” He asked first, looking between Seteth and Catherine.

“Flayn is just fine,” Seteth assured him. “Not a scratch on her.”

And oh... Yes he was relieved, but he also felt something else. Anger. Anger that he had to go through that alone. 

“Can you tell us what happened?” Catherine asked.

If Ferdinand was still the same person he was a month ago, he would have told her everything, but he wasn’t. He didn’t exactly trust easily, but before he would’ve given the church the benefit of the doubt. But not now. He had been gone for a month. Gone and no one had known he was right there in the monastery. Flayn was perfectly fine, but he had been torchered. Was it possible the church was behind this?

“I don’t remember, I’m sorry,” He said, the lie not making his stomach churn the way it used to.

“If you do, please come to me right away,” Seteth said.

They left him to eat. He was given a small bowl of soup and a dinner roll. Not much but he couldn’t remember the last time he had food.

He took a bite of the bread. It was bland. Tasteless. He had to force himself to swallow, only for it to try and force its way back up. He didn’t try to eat anymore.

-

“He told Seteth he couldn’t remember what happened,” Lady Edelgard informed him.

“I find that...unlikely,” Hubert replied.

“Why would Ferdinand of all people lie?” She questioned, as if it were a ridiculous notion.

“Why indeed?” Hubert asked himself.

“I must confess, I’m relieved he’s back, and I’m relieved to see his hair color remains the same,” She continued. 

Hubert nodded. “Perhaps the professor would be so kind as to invite Ferdinand to tea. He may feel more comfortable describing what he went through in that setting.”

“Good idea Hubert. I’ll talk with the professor tomorrow.”

-

Professor Byleth had invited him for tea in the garden. The idea of it was so lovely that Ferdinand would gladly ignore how tired he was most mornings. He felt his eyes ear up when he smelled the pot of southern fruit blend. Of course the professor remembered his favorite.

“Please have a seat,” they said.

“Thank you,” he did just that. He watched as Professor Byleth poured the tea before savoring the first sip. He ignored the sting of the still steaming liquid in favor of tasting the first thing he put in his mouth since returning.

“I heard you haven’t been eating much,” Byleth said.

Ferdinand would have blushed, but his cheeks remained cold.

“Infirmary food leaves a lot to be desired,” he said as he took a cookie. He took a bite to prove a point, but as he had come to expect it was nearly gag inducing. 

Silence stretched on for a bit.

“You don’t owe it to anyone to talk about what happened,” Byleth said. “But know if you need to, you can talk to me or any of the Black Eagles. WE never stopped looking for you.”

Ferdinand abandoned the half eaten cookie. “I wouldn't know where to begin. What kind of words describe such horrendous actions?” His voice was soft and vulnerable. He didn’t want to talk about anything with anyone but the professor, they were so hernest. So protective. If Ferdinand could trust anyone in this world it was Byleth. “I’ve fought beats before professor. These people were worse than beasts. What kind of Goddess allows-” he voice broke as the tears dripped onto the pristine table cloth.

-

Ferdinand was not coping as well as he’d like others to believe. Hubert knew this because he’s been watching him closely. No more closely that he had been watching Monica, he would argue, but closely nonetheless. Ferdidnand barely picked at his breakfast on the day he bothered to eat at all. He was tired all the time, his daily naps beginning to rival Linhardt. 

“Here,” Hubert sat the mug down in front of Ferdinand who was resting his head on his arms like a pillow. His nose twitched slightly.

“I don’t like coffee,” He said, not even looking at the cup.

Curious. Maybe he had correctly assumed Hubert’s solution to his obvious fatigue. “It had more caffeine than tea, which you clearly need. I heard the professor will be running endurance drills.”

Ferdinand sighed, but lifted his head, taking the cup. He did not wait for it to cool, nor did he blow on it. Instead he took three large drinks.

“It’s hot-” MHubert began to warn him. The water was just shy of boiling when he made the pot. He stopped though when Ferdinand let out a small moan.

“Sorry,” Ferdinand said quickling, looking a touch embarrassed. “That is actually quite delightful. I still prefer tea, but the bitterness is actually quite refreshing.”

“Yes well...” Are you okay? It was a question that was on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn’t ask it. It made him sound vulnerable and considered, and certainly Ferdinand had heard it enough. “Take care of yourself.”

“Of course,” he nodded. “Thank you again for the coffee.”

-

It was late. Probably past curfew given how quiet the monsitary was. But Ferdinand didn’t care. As tired as he was in the daylight, come night time he felt a rare boost of energy.

He had been standing in the stables for about ten minutes yet his house was still hiding in the back of her stall.

“I’ve only been gone for a month, you couldn’t have forgotten me,” Gerdiannd said sadly. He turned to face the shuffling sound behind him quite suddenly. “Hubert?” Despite the area not being well lit, Ferdinand could make out his face perfectly in the darkness.

Hubert froze. He had intended on sneaking up on him. He’d never admit it, but he didn find it amusing to startle the red head.

“What are you doing out late?” Hubert asked.

“I could ask the same of you,” Ferdinand said. “I came to brush my horse but she seems almost frightened of me.”

“That is something I’m intimately familiar with,” he confessed. “Animals are perceptive. They can sense my dark magic. Most see me as a predator.”

Ferdinand crossed his arms and looked at Hubert. “Do you think I am a predator, Hubert?”

No would’ve been the obvious answer, but something about Ferdinand was different. His aura did seem more... threatening than Hubert remembered. Like Hubert shouldn’t turn his back on the other, but this was still Ferdinand.

“I am not prey, and therefore to me you are no predator.”

Ferdinand looked conflicted, as though he expected Hubert to laugh off the question, not give him a genuine answer. Hubert wasn’t expecting how the hurt of Ferdinand’s face made him feel. Hubert reached out, to do what he wasn’t sure. He didn’t have a chance to do anything because Ferdiand’s hand snapped out to catch his wrist. Hubert winced, the grip stronger than he could have anticipated.

There was silence as the two stated at each other. There was something in the air between them. Hubert felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up, as though there was electricity in the air, or something dangerous nearby. Ferdiand felt calm and authoritative. His eyes met Hubert’s, his eyes looking almost red in the moonlight as Ferdinand seemed to contemplate for a time before speaking.

“Do you know anything about what was done to me?” He asked, his tone making Hubert tense. He was being accused. Ferdinand was accusing him of being involved with what had happened. He did remember.

“No,” Hubert replied. Ferdinand studied his face, looking for a lie.

“Do you know anything about who did that to me?” He asked instead.

“No,” Hubert replied, no hesitation, voice completely steady.

“You know, your heart beats faster when you lie,” he said. Ferdinand let go of his wrist and walked away, leaving Hubert stunned.

-

“Ferdinand suspects I was involved with Those Who Slither in the Dark. He has no proof but he suspects,” he told Lady Edelgard.

“We need to be prepared in case he states making accusations,” she replied, as cool and calculating as ever.

-

Ferdinadn kept his theories to himself. He knew Hubert knew more than he was letting on, but he had still saved him. Hubert was a snake but he wasn’t cruel. Hubert may know who they were , but he didn’t know why they took him or what they did.

Ferdiand had bigger problems to worry about. Things were getting louder. It was like a constant throbbing headache. It was distracting. HE found himself picture the beating hearts of his classmates. The blood flowing through their veins. At times, this was all he could think about.

He started spending more time around the professor who was blissfully quiet.

“I want you to come out on a mission,” they said. “I want to see if you’ll be well enough for the battle of the Eagle and Lion.”

“I’ll be a good enough professor. You can count on me.” Ferdinand said with a bright smile.

“I know I can.,” they smiled. “And you can count on me as well/”

“Thank you professor,” he replied.

-

Hubert thought this was a bad idea. Ferdinand was not ready for battle. He had talked to the professor, but they were insistent that Ferdinand needed to get back out there. So instead Hubert settled for being Ferdinands ajudent. This made for an awkward march. They haven't talked since that night by the stables. The clouds overhead were thick, threatening rain, but Ferdinand was good natured up until the battle.

It was only a handful of bandits but they were better armed than they were expecting. In the fray, the two of them had gotten separated from the class. It was a challenge but one that they handled with ease. Hubert’s dark magic working beautifully in tandem with Ferdiand’s deadly lance skills. They would win easily and Gyvert was feeling confident until he heard a scream, but off by a wet gurgling sound. Hubert spun around ready to defend Ferdinand with the same fever he would Lady Edelgard, but there was no need. It was not Ferdiand who had screamed.

-

Blood.

There was blood everywhere. This was a battle. People bleed. People die. Fuck. It smelled good. His throat burned with thirst. He needed a taste. He needed it. They would die anyway. They didn’t need their blood. Ferdinand lunged, teeth tearing at the throat of an already wounded bandit. Warmth flooded his mouth as he drank. Everything was becoming clearer as his stomach finally felt full.

“Ferdinand...” Hubert said in a low whisper, but he could still hear it. He looked at him. Blood was dripping down his chin. His amber eyes now a deep crimson. “What did they do to you?”

Hubert had not asked him. A part of Ferdinand knew this, but at the mention of them he felt anger surge through him. He growled as Hubert took a step toward him. 

Hubert would not stop him. He will not get in the way of his food or who will become food. He seemed to get the message, pulling back and letting Ferdinand feed until the body was dry and he was finally full. Then he turned and looked at Hubert.

-

He should’ve left when Ferdinand was busy doing whatever it was he was doing. He should’ve ran but he didn’t. He stayed frozen in fear. So this was what prey felt like. He stepped back when Ferdinand set his sights on him. He stumbled, tripping over a discarded weapon, and fell backwards to the ground.

In an instant Ferdinand was on him. He hands pinned him to the dirt with inhuman strength. Ferdinand’s lips ghosted over his throat, leaving behind the blood of a stranger.

“Ferdinand,” he said softly, pleading without truly begging. If he was going to die it would be with signity.

“Hubert?” He questioned, as if is midn was returning. “Oh goddess.” He threw himself off of Hubert, arms frantically trying to wipe the blood from his mouth. He looked at Hubert, tears pouring from his eyes, masked by the rain that finally began to fall.

“Hubert, what am I?”

-

There were many words for what Ferdinand was, the most common being vampire. Of course, vampires didn’t exist. At least they didn’t until Those Who Slither in the Dark saw it fit to create one. Neither he nor Ferdiand had breathed a word about what transpired during the battle. No event o Lady Edelgard. In truth, he had more questions than answers and he could not tell her about Ferdinand until he knew what he was supposed to report.

“So I have to consume blood,: Herdinand said from his place on the bed.

It was late for most, but Hubert was used to late nights and Ferinand seemed to function better after the sun went down. It was odd to see Ferdinand like this, His hair, still damp from his bath, was unstyled. He wore a loose tunic instead of his usual school uniform shirt. Why shouldn’t he be casual. The two of them were currently sitting in his room after all. Ferdinand on the bed, Hubert at the desk.

“It appears so,” Hubert said, eyes trained on the words in front of him now, and pointedly not at Ferdinand.

Ferdinand made a face. “I know it’s awful, but the very thought is making my mouth water.”

Hubert tugged the collar on his shirt up without thinking.

“You are weak to sunlight, although it doesn’t necessarily damage you. You have enhanced speed, strength, and senses. Are we missing anything? Have you noticed an ability of hypnotic suggestion or flight?” It was hard to be able to tell facts from fiction in these books.

“I’m not sure, please allow me to try.” Ferdinand said. “Hubert. Slap yourself in the face.”

Hubert snorted with laughter before quickly muffling the sound.

“Alas, it was worth a shot,” he said grinning. He so rarely smiled these days. “I don’t think I need to sleep. Sunlight wears me out but sleeping didn’t help the exhaustion.”

“That could be useful,” Hubert siad, wishing he had that ability.

“Speaking of which, you should go to bed. I can continue reading,” Ferdinand said.

“It’s hardly late,” Hubert scoffed.

Ferdinand stood up, shaking his head as he walked over to his desk. He picked up another book. “Hubert,” he said looking down at him, “go to bed.”

His tone sent shivers down his spine. Calm and authoritative. He felt...compelled to do what he was told. He’d have to look into that at a late date.

“I will see you tomorrow,” Hubert said. 

“Goodnight,” Ferdinand said in return.

-

It wasn’t mind control, but rather persuasion. Hubert seemed fascinated, but Ferdinand hated it. He prided himself on his ability to use his words to swag people, but even that was taken from him. How was he supposed to know if his ideas inspired actions or if it was just this ability.

Hubert insisted that he use this ability to feed, but despite his growing thirst Ferdinand had refused to feed. He remembered how his mind went hazy with blood lust the last time. He couldn’t rish killing someone innocent. He wouldn’t. It was the only thing that kept him from being a total monster.

“You cannot starve yourself,” Hubert said, and Ferdinand knew he was right. Most mornings he felt as though he was in a haze. “We leave for Remire Village in the morning. We need you at your best.”

“Perhaps I’ll feed there,” he said, not maintaining eye contact.

“There is no guarantee you’ll be able to get away from the group,” Hubert told him. He was quiet for a few moments before pulling up a sleeve. “Feed from me.”

“Absolutely not. I will not risk killing you.”

“You won’t kill me.” Hubert sounded so sure.

“I could. EAsily.” He replied.

“Perhaps, but you won’t,” he said.

Ferdinand stared at the other’s wrist. He could hear how Hubert’s pulse was growing quick. It didn’t sound like fear, but anticipation.

He cradled Hubert’s hand in his own. 

“I’m frightened,” he confessed.

“I won’t allow you to lose control,” he promised, and Ferdinand believed him.

-

It wasn’t his best idea, but he didn’t have time to come up with another. Ferdinand’s fangs sunk into his wrist and Hubert found it to be painless. He felt Ferdinand sucking, and his body temperature dropping, but no pain.

“That’s enough,” he said when he felt dizziness begin to creep in.

Ferdinand let out a smallw whine as he pulled back. He wasn’t sucking anymore, but his tongue licked at the small wond for a bit. Hubert felt his body tingle. He felt good. He couldn’t really describe it. Perhaps it was similar to being drunk, but he had never let himself succumb to alcohol.

“Thank you, friend,” Ferdinand said. When Hubert didn’t immediately respond Ferdinand grew worried. “Hubert? Are you okay? Did I take too much?”

“No, I think this is some other side effect,” he replied.

Ferdinand frowned, doubting himself.

“Stop that, it doesn’t feel bad. It feels good,” he said. “Now, take me to bed.”

“E-excuse me?” Ferdinand flushed. He didn’t flush often these days, perhaps he could after feeding. Interesting.

“I do not think I can make it to my room unassisted, but I must rest for tomorrow,” he clarified.

“Oh, of course,” Ferdinand said. He picked Hubert up with ease.

“I could walk, I would just need to lean against you,” Hubert insisted. Ferdinand lifted him as if he were nothing more than a pile of blankets. It was Hubert’s turn to flush now, as Ferdinand carried him like a blushing bride. 

“Do not fret, it is far easier this way,” Ferdinand insisted. He let himself into Hubert’s room, kicking the door closed behind them before laying the other on his bed. “Goodnight Hubert.”

He turned to leave but Hubert reached out and caught him. 

“Is something the matter?” Ferdinand asked, worried once again creeping into his tone.

Hubert didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t entirely sure why he stopped Ferdinand, his mind in a pleasant haze. 

“No, nothing, goodnight Ferdinand, even though I know you will not be sleeping tonight.”

Ferdinand gave him a fond private smile, and left Hubert alone.

Truth be told, Hubert did not get much sleep that night either. 

-

“Are you admiring Ferdinand’s new uniform?” Edelgard asked, her voice quiet as to only be heard by him.

It took Hubert a moment to realize what she was saying. Ferdinand had originally trained to be cavalry, but with horses no longer wishing to be near him much to most of their classmates’ confusion, the professor had decided to switch him to Brigand. Along with this came clothing that was a bit more revealing. 

Hubert looked away from Ferdinand quickly, but he couldn’t bring himself to look at Lady Edelgard either. “I don’t think I need to justify that with a response,” he told her.

“I’ve noticed you spending more time with him. At first I thought you were just keeping an eye on him, but it seems you’ve grown closer,” she said.

“I believe Ferdinand will prove himself to be a more valuable ally than we anticipated. He is not his father in the same way I am not mine. In addition, since his...disappearance his distrust of the church has grown,” he said. They were far enough away to not be overheard and still discussing things here made him wary.

“And if he discovers who we are working with?” She asked.

“That is something I will deal with later,” he said. In truth, he was dreading the confession. Ferdinand trusted him. If he found out just how involved Hubert was with those who hurt him. Well...Hubert knew Ferdinand could kill him if he so desired, but more than that he feared hurting Ferdinand. He didn’t want to be a reason he was upset. He didn’t know why.

The battle in Remire Village made Hubert feel sick. Anything involving Those Who Slither in the Dark put him on edge. It always has, even more so after what happened with Ferdinand. Hubert was not assigned as Ferdinand’s adjutant this time around, and he tried to hide his nerves and focus on the battle in front of him.

Things seemed to go smoothly until he showed up, no doubt here to check on the success of yet another experiment. His very existence made Hubert tense, but he was not the only one.

-

It was him. Ferdinand felt venom in his veins. He felt anger that could not be described. He recognized his presence. Ferdinand pulled his axe out of the skull he had recently buried it and began making his way towards him.

“Ferdinand, stay in position,” he heard the professor call. 

He ignored him, continuing forward. He was killing people as he went, but he barely paid them a second though. He was going to kill him. He had to.

“Ferdinand stop,” that was Hubert. What right did he have telling him to stop. He didn’t know what this man was capable of. Not like Ferdinand did.

He felt a blast of dark magic in front of him, causing him to stumble. Before he could get his bearings, he was gone. The anger was still there, but it was beginning to fade. 

“Are you trying to get yourself killed?” Hubert snapped. “What were you thinking?”

“How dare you,” Ferdinand growled. “After what he did to me, he deserved everything I was going to give him. How dare you take that away from me.”

“You will have your revenge Ferdinand, I promise you that. Now is not the time or the place,” Hubert said. They could hear the voices of others approaching. “Control yourself, your eyes are red.”

Ferdinand closed his eyes, trying to will them back to their normal color, but he wasn’t entirely sure how.

Ferdinand got a lecture from the professor, and dealt with worried looks from his classmates the entire way back. He was ashamed at his lack of control. Worse yet, he could feel Hubert’s eyes on him the entire way back.

-

“I still don’t think it’s fair,” Ferdinand complained to Hubert one night during their research.

“A soldier who cannot follow order has no place on the battlefield,” Hubert reminded him.

Ferdinand huffed. “It was one order, why should I not be allowed on this month's mission?”

Hubert didn’t reply.

“You think the professor made the right call, don’t you,” Ferdinand said. 

“I think it’s important for you to gain control over your blood lust,” he said. “Regular feedings would help.”

Ferdinand frowned, he hadn’t eaten since before the battle and that was just over two weeks ago. “Come here then.”

“I didn’t mean it to me,” Hubert said.

“You seemed eager enough the last time,” he teased.

“How bold of you, I seem to recall you being terrified of the prospect of killing me,” Hubert said.

“I’m not going to kill you, you’d never let me,” Ferdinand said. 

“Fine,” he closed his book with a sigh, walking over the bed. He sat down next to Ferdinand and rolled up his sleeve. Ferdinand took Hubert’s hand so gently in his own. 

“Your heart is beating so fast,” Ferdinand said.

“Can you feel it?” Hubert asked.

“I can hear it,” he responded.

“Interesting.”

He could feel Ferdinand’s lips on his wrist, lingering softly before he bit. It was just like last time, no pain, just a mild chill.

Hubert didn’t have to tell him to pull away this time. Ferdinand did so on his own. Hubert waited for the pleasure to sink in. 

“I theorize that you have some sort of venom. It allows for more...willing victims.”

“How do you feel?” Ferdinand asked. 

“Good,” he replied. “A bit tired.”

“Shall I take you to bed then?” He asked.

Without a reply, Hubert laid down. Which was not exactly what he wished to be doing. He should go to his own bed, but it's not as if Ferdinand would use his bed. Besides, they had more research to do.

“I’m just going to rest for a few minutes,” he decided instead. “Then it’s back to readings.”

“If you insist,” Ferdinand said. 

He did insist, but once Hubert fell asleep he stayed asleep until morning.

-

“I heard a rumor that you came from Ferdinand’s room this morning,” Lady Edelgard said to him.

“I wasn’t aware you spent time listening to rumors,” Hubert said.

“So you don’t deny it then,” she said, with an amused smile. “You’re keeping secrets from me Hubert.”

“It’s not my intention to keep this a secret from you, I’m just not sure what to tell you,” he said.

“Not sure? I would think it would be fairly simple,” she said.

“Simple? Far from it. I’ve been doing more research for this than I have been anything. I’ve exhausted all of the resources the monastery library has to offer. I’ve considered a trip home to see if the Vestra library has anything more on the topic,” he said. 

“Research? Honestly Hubert, only you would research such a topic,” she rolled her eyes.

“It’s not as thought I had any prior knowledge,” he said, stiffening slightly. “How else was I supposed to know how to deal with a vampire?”

“It’s just a relationship Hubert- wait, did you say... a vampire?” She asked.

“Yes, Ferdinand is a vampire.” He felt guilty, betraying Ferdinand’s trust, telling her without his permission, but his loyalty to Edelgard came first.

“Ferdinand is a vampire?” She said, stunned.

“Yes, that is why I’ve spent so much time with him recently. We have been trying to figure out what that means for him. What did you think I was doing?” He asked.

“Well, I thought, perhaps you and Ferdinand were in a relationship with each other,” she said.

It was Hubert’s turn to be stunned. A relationship? With him? The idea itself wasn’t unappealing, and that alone made Hubert blush just slightly, but he really had no time or energy to spend on a romantic relationship.

“While I will admit we have formed a sort of friendship, there is nothing but platonic affection and the desire for understanding,” Hubert assured her.

She nodded, thankfully focusing back on the issue at hand. “So, the experiments they ran, that is what turned him into a...you know what?”

“Yes, most likely, although I am unsure of the reasons.” Hubert told her.

“Does he actually...” she trailed off.

“Drink blood? Yes. Not as often as he should, but he has no desire to kill,” Hubert told her. “Well, no desire to kill anyone he deems as innocent. If I had let him get to Solon, no doubt he would’ve attempted to rip his throat out. Perhaps I should’ve let him.”

“Solon is useful to us for now,” Lady Edelgard reminded him.

Hubert nodded. “I did promise Ferdinand he would have his revenge.”

“That is an awful big promise,” she said.

“And one I intended on keeping. They have harmed two of my friends now,” he said. 

She nodded.

-

“I’m so glad you could make time to sit down with me. I feel like we haven’t done this in so long,” Lorenz said, blowing gently on his cup of tea.

“Too right you are Lorenz. I apologize for not making more time for you, my friend. I will confess, it has been an odd few months,” Ferdinand said. 

Lorenz was quiet for a moment. “How are you feeling?” He asked.

“Better,” Ferdinand said honestly. “Surprisingly enough, Hubert has been helping.”

Lorenz made a face. “I could be there for you if you needed me to be.” A touch of jealousy in his voice. 

“I know you could be,” Ferdinand assured him. “It’s not that I don’t want you too, there are just certain things I find difficult to explain. I wouldn’t have had Hubert know if he had not witnessed me at a very low point.”

“Would you really not tell me?” He asked.

“I’m not entirely sure you’d believe me,” Ferdinand replied.

“I pride myself on being an open minded person,” Lorenz said.

Ferdinand bit his lip. He wasn’t sure he agreed with that statement. He wanted to trust Lorenz. He was his dearest friend since arriving at the academy, but he wasn’t sure if he could put himself at risk. 

“Lorenz?” He said.

“Hm?”

“You don’t want to talk about this subject anymore,” Ferdinand said, authority lacing his voice. His eyes flashing, ever so slightly. He watched Lorenz’s eyes glaze over slightly. 

“You’re right,” he agreed. “It really isn’t my place to know. Have I told you what Claude did they other day?”

“You have not,” he said. He took a drink of his tea, the flavor was usually pleasant, but his guilt made it taste sour.

-

Captain Jeralt was dead. Ferdinand was sad. He hadn’t been close with the captain, but he had grown close to Profesor Byleth. Seeing his teacher in such an obvious state of depression made his heart hurt. 

“I should’ve been there,” Ferdinand said. “I should’ve been there. I could’ve killed her before she had the opportunity to pull out a weapon.” He couldn’t stop his ranting. Hubert hadn’t stopped him yet though. “How did we let that beast live among us without any of us knowing?” Monica. The thought of her made him clench his fist. 

He could hear Hubert’s heartbeat quicken.

“No one knew about her true identity. Right Hubert?” Ferdinand asked. 

“There are things you don’t know. Things I’m not permitted to tell you, but I think you should know,” Hubert said. 

“I had suspected you were involved with them,” Ferdinand’s voice was calm, but his eyes were red.

“I am not involved with them,” Hubert spat. “I want nothing more than to destroy them alongside you, but for now they are useful.”

“Useful for what? Torchering people, changing them into beasts? They made me into a monster!”

“Lower your voice,” Hubert warned. “They are useful to help Lady Edelgard rise to power. There is deep seeded correction within the empire, you’re own father-”

“You intend to fight corruption with atrocities? Contrary to what you might believe, I know the horrible things my father is capable of. That is why I intended to restore the meaning of nobility within my family. I was going to be a better man than him.”

“You are a better man than him,” Hubert insisted.

In a rush Ferdinand pushed him against the wall, one hand holding both of his wrists above him. 

“A better man? I’m not even human Hubert. You know better than anyone else what I’m capable of,” he said. 

“What you’re capable of doesn’t make you a monster,” Hubert argued. “If you were a monster you would be willing to kill for the blood you need.”’

“Maybe I should kill you. I’m growing quite tired of people hiding things from me. You. Edelgard. The Church. Them. Everyone seems to have their own agenda. Why shouldn’t I?”

There was something dark in his voice, something that reminded Hubert of that night at the stable, that feeling of danger, the look in his eyes as Ferdinand stood that day, blood dripping from his chin. Even if Huberts hands were free for him to use his magic, he couldn’t beat Ferdinand. That thought scared him, and yet, the knowledge of power also aroused him.

“If you wanted to kill me, I’d be dead already,” he said. “You’re a powerful being Ferdinand, but you are not a monster. You are not cruel.” 

“You’re trembling,” Ferdinand said. 

Hubert hand noticed. He was too focused on how close Ferdinand was to him. 

Ferdinand seemed to study him for a while. “If you don’t want this, say something now.” He said, but Hubert remained silent. He knew what was coming. Ferdinand could hear his pulse quicken. 

He pressed his lips against Hubert’s. Neither of them had kissed another before, but that didn’t matter. Ferdinand seemed to be driven on instinct at the moment and Hubert was content to let Ferdinand take the lead. Ferdinand dropped his wrist and Hubert let his arms rest on the other’s shoulders instead, holding him loosely but prepared to tighten his grip if Ferdinand tried to pull away. 

They kissed for what seemed like ages. Hubert’s face was flushed and he was breathless when Ferdinand finally pulled back. 

“Hubert, tell me, what is Edelgard’s plan?”

Hubert knew he was being compelled. He could feel it, the urge to obey. He could resist if he really wanted to, but he didn’t. Instead he told him everything.

-

Hubert had never done something to endanger Lady Edelgard before. It was with shame that he confessed to her of what he had told Ferdinand. 

“I wish you had come to me first,” she said. “But if you trust him, then I trust your judgement.”

It was not the reaction he had been expecting. 

“Don’t look at me like that. I know you do not trust the professor, and yet you did not question my decision to inform them of my other crest,” she said. 

He nodded. It was true.

“There is one more thing I must confess,” he said.

“Do tell.”

“My...relationship with Ferdinand may not be as platonic as I had originally intended.”

She grinned at that.

-

Ferdinand was not sure what to expect from this battle. He knew this would be the moment where what was kept hidden would be revealed. Ferdinand did not let it show that he knew what was to come.

In the two months prior to this, Ferdinand shamelessly used his sway to convince Lorenz to join the Black Eagles. If the world was about to so drastically change, he would like to keep his friend close. 

He was not the only one who felt this way. He watched as his dear professor ignored Rhea’s order to kill Edelgard, instead choosing to defend her. 

“Words cannot express my gratitude professor,” Hubert had said, which Ferdinand knew was a lot coming from him.

Rhea’s anger made Ferdinand anxious. He wanted to leave, to get everyone in here somewhere safe, and then...

Rhea had transformed into something Ferdinand had never seen before. She stood there dangerous and threatening, and he saw red.

He threw himself in front of them, ax in hand, fangs out. The Immaculate One did not back down as most would, but Ferdinand didn’t so much as flinch when she bared her razor sharp teeth.

“Ferdinand, you great fool,” Hubert hissed, and soon he found himself in a different location.

Warping made him a little dizzy. He took a moment to steady himself.

“Were you planning on fighting Rhea alone?” Hubert questioned.

“She threatened you,” he said. He turned to look at Byleth. “She said she would tear your heart out.”

Byleth stared at him in shock. “Your eyes.”

“My eyes? Oh, yes, well I believe we’ve both had some minor cosmetic changes,” Ferdinand said. “As well as changes in power.”

“We have much to talk about Professor,” Edelgard said. “So much that has been kept from you.”

-

Ferdinand would’ve rather faced the Immaculate One again then face the newly formed Black Eagle Strike Force. His friends. They were choosing to fight by their side. If that was the case they deserved to know the truth.

“And if they hate me?” He asked Hubert. It was late, of course it was. Ferdinand never slept and Hubert slept, but only in theory. “Or if they’re scared of me?”

“Bernidetta will be frightened of you, I’m sure, but that is nothing new,” Hubert said. “Will you stop your pacing and make yourself useful?”

“I think not, this is important to me. The battle is further away from this confrontation,” Ferdinand said. “Perhaps you should put your work away and come to bed.”

“Are you asking me or commanding me?” Hubert asked, a bit of a smile forming on his lips. 

“Hubert,” he warned, causing the other to roll his eyes and reluctantly walk towards the bed where Ferdinand lay. He met him with a lazy kiss. “When this battle is over and we return to Enbarr, I am going to take you.”

“Take me where?” Hubert teased. 

“Hush, you know precisely what I mean.” Ferdinand was kissing Hubert’s neck now, one of his more sensitive areas, he had come to find. 

“Is this how you persuade me to get some rest? By riling me up?” Hubert asked, but he didn’t pull back. He knew Ferdinand was too distracted by the prospects of tomorrow's conversation to take it further than this. 

“Sleep my beloved human.” Ferdinand said. “I’ll have constructive criticism for your battle plans ready in the morning.”

Hubert chuckled, laying down next to Ferdinand.

-

“That is what you refused to tell me?” Of course Lorenz was the first to speak up.

“I know it is a lot to take in,” Ferdinand said. 

“Fascinating,” he could see Linhardt’s eyes sparkle. “As much as I despise the thought of blood I need to know, if you drink blood from someone with a crest, do you feel different?”

“I...I’m not sure. I haven’t tried,” he said.

“Ferdinand, have you been starving yourself all this time?” Dorthea sounded worried, as if he was simple skipping meals and not drinking blood.

“No, not exactly, I’ve had help-”

“From Hubert?” Petra asked. “I have been noticing, Ferdinand and Hubert are closer.”

“Oh, it’s just like the book I read,” Bernie did look nearly as frightened as he had anticipated and Ferdinand was relieved.

“You’ve been drinking Hubert’s blood?” Lorenz questioned. “I must confess, I am somewhat relieved. I had convinced myself you two were involved in an illicit relationship.”

“Ah, about that,” Ferdinand glanced over at Hubert, who simply rolled his eyes. The others seemed to get the message. Well most of the others.

“Wait, hold on. What’s a vampire?” Caspar’s question was met with laughter. Ferdinand felt Hubert’s hand reach for his own. His friends didn’t see him as a monster. Things would be okay.


End file.
